DexterousSurvivalist
- Normal= - Haircuts ▼= - Slight Haircut= - Full Haircut= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Dream ▼= - Derse= }} - God Tier ▼= - Scarf Down= }} }} |-|Talk Sprite ▼= - Normal= - Happy= }} |caption =You need my help? Out of all people? |aka =Bossy Boots. |title =Guide of Heart |age =16 years old |screenname =dexterousSurvivalist |style =Types in perfect punctuation and grammar. No replacement in letters or numbers what so ever. |zodiac =A cyan sea serpent. |specibus =Swordkind |modus =Moody |relations = |planet =Land of Moss and Mushroom |like =Boots, daydreaming and thinking about things |hate =Being misunderstood and beaten |music = }} Jill "Seth" Larnce, also known as dexterousSurvivalist by chum handle is a human girl who likes things spiritual and has a wide range of personas. Depending on what shes feeling. She will steer her persona's in that pool of personality to be the given person to be as, as herself during the time. However. This is the case to be with, considering she sometimes switches between two of being kind and somewhat blank in all emotions. As well as her second one being more bitter and not caring for those around her. She does not have a disorder of any kind. Its how she rolls. She is, quite easy to tempt sometimes. Who easily buys into what is ever is install for her through her willingness of her emotions. Its how she plays by. But never too much because of her Modus that is moody. Whatever emotion is heightened in that set criteria. Would eject everything under the set mood / emotion its under. Its her silent lesson for being messed with emotions. Her brother is a hippy, who is into all things nature and disregards himself having him and even her sister (Jill) eating anything that was living. gaaaaaay Personality and Traits Jill can sometimes act suspicious about every single thing appearing in her surroundings, but looking at them once or twice she would shrug them off. Having to be brought up with her brothers, she saw then her brothers were playing computer games and action figures and then she decided to join in on the action. Therefor she had been a tomboy since a young age. On another note of being a tomboy, she absolutely hates barbie dolls. Since her and her brothers unfortunate accident with there pet dog one time. She had been very careful on her decisions and would stop at nothing to be certain on what shes doing is right. As for once in her life time, one of her brothers managed to get a job at the office blocks where paper was easily accessible. Every single day her brother would come home with a stack of paper and keep them in the kitchen for future use. Jill saw then an opportunity to express her creative ideas on office paper and keeps taking paper by a whole load everyday. With her ambition on adventuring into the wilderness and dreams for once to be in a thick forest of wild creatures, she hopes to achieve it in her life time when it happens to come by. She has always been optimistic on her views of the wilderness and is sometimes eager to go forth on an adventure. When Jill is talking one on one with someone, she tries to be helpful as possible, but she never brings her helpness to the extreme. She is sometimes way too open to everyone she meets depending on their own responses she gets back from them. Once gathered on the way that person acts, she would decide how to act back upon that person shes talking to. She thinks ALOT I really mean it. Most of the times she would question herself with small things of life and how to get around with them when thought upon. In most on one-on-one conversations she will have nothing to ask about or nothing to say, which ends the conversation to dead silence. Side Notes * Jill stands 4'5"ft tall * Jill weighs 8½ stones * Her birthday is March 11th 1998 * Her Chinese zodiac sign is the Tiger * Her astrological sign is Pisces * Jill's birth flower is a daffodil * Jill's Celtic birth tree is Lime Tree, the Doubt * Her birthstone is Aquamarine Triva * The blue santa hat Jill wears refers to the Nintendo game, The Legend of Zelda series as well as the small pesterchum signature representing the two letters that are 'DS'. Equivalent to the hand held game console the Nintendo DS. It is also noticeable to the sword, boots and gold blond hair. * Jill has not got one but two brothers. When she is referring to her 'brother'. She truly and always means her brother Bert (Dean Lance). Who in the Alpha session, is her biological brother. Her other unnamed brother on the other hand. Is more of an office worker, and is never seen by Jill. This she will only get to know, if she does happen to look back on past history records in her brothers bedroom so the speak. * The accident with their pet dog was done somewhat many years ago for Jill and her brothers. To whom her brother Bert. (Thought) Have brought Jill a small stuffed dog toy and gave it to Jill to have. However. Jill seems all that oblivious to its existence however. Category:Human Category:Female Category:RedHounds